Can I Have a Kiss?
by krysty508
Summary: One-shot. Takes place during the Pilot. Aria isn't satisfied with the discussion she and Ezra had in the classroom and decides to try again. Ezria!


**This is my first PLL fanfic, very short. It's based on the Kelly Clarkson song of the same name and takes place in the Pilot episode before they find Ali's body. I think the song fits this couple perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or the song Can I Have a Kiss, they belong to someone else.**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p>Aria stood in the hallway of an apartment building staring at the number on the doorway and comparing it to the little slip of paper Ezra had written his information on the first time they met. She had found the address easily enough, as well as the door that said 3B. Now she was only working up the courage to knock.<p>

She raised her arm and placed her fist next to the door, then forced her hands back to her side and walked back in the direction of the stairs. Halfway down the hall she stopped and stared at the wall in front of her, thinking through everything that had happened. She shook her head and stomped back. Her hand was only two inches away when the door opened, startling her to step back a few feet.

"Aria?" His voice, sweet as honey, led her heart to do a nervous skit inside her chest.

"Hi," she responded.

"What are you doing here?" He was wearing the same shirt he had worn to school earlier that day. It was half unbuttoned so the top of a faded band t-shirt was seen.

"I just― I wanted to talk to you."

"I thought we talked enough earlier."

"I know, but there was still more for me to say."

"Aria―"

"Just listen, I know this is wrong and I can't blame you for walking away from me." Ezra turned his eyes away from her, wishing he didn't have to have this conversation. "But I don't regret leading you on in that bar. I know I'm messed up and I can tell that you're fighting right now between what you and I want to happen and what the rest of the world would think is right." He looked back at her, his eyes pleading. Aria stepped forward and took his hand in her. "I want to be with you and you want to be with me, so why can't we be together?"

"Aria, if anyone found out about this, even what's already happened―"

"They don't have to know. I won't tell a soul, it can just be the two of us."

"Someone will find out. Someone in the school will see or hear something. People will get suspicious."

"We won't let them get suspicious." Aria snaked her arms around his neck. He removed her hands and placed them at her sides.

"We can't, Aria. I can't risk it."

Aria sucked in a short, shaggy breath and let it out slowly as she looked down at Ezra's feet. The realization occurred to her that perhaps what he meant was she wasn't worth the risk. She closed her eyes and nodded stiffly. When she opened her eyes, she looked strait into his.

"Alright," she said. He looked at her a little surprised. "Can you just do one thing for me?"

He didn't say anything but he held his breath as she moved closer until they were only half an inch from touching and whispered to him.

"If I can't hold you, can I have a kiss?" Her eyes roamed his face as if memorizing it, as if she wouldn't see it everyday in class, from his mouth to his eyes and back again.

His eyes remained fixated on her mouth. She started to move her lips closer and he met her halfway with his own. Aria wrapped her hand around his t-shirt, pulling him closer as passion and sorrow took over. Their last kiss was fun and flirtations. This one was bittersweet. They parted slowly, neither on ready to let go of the moment. Aria released his shirt and smiled softly before turning to leave. Ezra watched her go from his doorway. As soon as she turned the corner he let out a sigh and spoke to himself. "I'm screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the end. Please let me know what you think and if you think I should keep writing fanfics for PLL. Reviews of all kind are appreciated, but if you have something negative to say, please be specific so I can work on it in future writings.<strong>

**~Krysty**


End file.
